Understand
by ShelPenguin
Summary: So, I figured I'd let the Weasley brother's know that their sister dated Harry POtter! I have no idea where I got this but this is a version of her family finding out. Lot's of Weasley bashing and wanting to hurt a scrawny man.. I hope you guys like! R&R!


**So I have no idea where I got this from, but I figured I'd let the Weasley brothers know about their sister dating the famous Harry Potter(:**

**I dont own Harry..**

**I hope you like and please review**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Understand<em>**

Bill knew this could possibly be the last time he could 'freely' snoop at the Burrow. He was sitting down in the sitting room with all of his brothers besides Ron, who was changing into Pajamas.

Charlie had come home for an early summer trip so he could spend time with his still engaged older brother and get to know soon to be Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny was taking a late shower and the father had gone off to bed.

"You know, this may be the last time we can snoop Ginny's life," Bill told the other three. Mrs. Weasley was off with Fleur decorating a cottage, that the newly weds would be living in, as a present to Bill from his wife.

All the brothers shared a look. Bill and then Charlie had snooped their siblings room once they began school to see what they missed. After Ginny's disastrous first year, all had began to look for possible personal involvement of her things. (without the women knowing, of course.)

"I say we go for it," Fred encouraged.

"Agreed," said the other half, nodding.

Charlie was all in for it as well. "Yeah, she broke up with that Dean bloke, was there somebody else?"

"Dunno," Bill admitted, to be honest, he tried not to think of those things.

"That can be our key," concluded the twins, standing up from their sofa. The older ones followed suite.

They passed the first landing and held Ginny's door up on hinge, it squeaked, then slowly opened the door to see into the dark room.

When the door was closed the gingers ignited their wand tips.

Fred was admiring the poster of Gwenog Jones, which he was standing near. "She really does wear those robes well." making his brothers snicker.

Charlie unlatched the trunk that piled in a corner, only looking through the bags and feeling the sides, having learnt not to dig through after they found something they could have lived without seeing. _Nothing._

Bill held the tip of his wand to each shelf on the book case as he looked through quidditch magazines and dusty chapter books. He lifted a few snow globes but didn't find anything.

"Shhh!" they all snapped at George as he let the third desk drawer he looked through close noisily.

"Sorry, sorry," he muttered, opening the next one.

"Oh my-!" Fred clamped his own hand over his mouth, knowing he would have yelled the next part. He had found a shoe box under his sisters bed and was currently sitting on the mattress.

Bill, Charlie and George stepped towards the bed and looked down at the box.

It was full of old Christmas and birthday cards with the occasional photo from Hogwarts in the midst of Weasley family photos. Fred, on the other hand was holding a single photo that made them all have the same reaction as Fred.

Bill shoved his fingers into his long hair roots to make sure it wasn't affecting his sight and he was, in fact, seeing what he was seeing.

Charlie had eyes the size of galleons and his mouth gaping open enough to shove a loaf of bread down it.

George surely had been hit over the head with a bludger along with his identical brother, both now standing there was a unreadable expression as they stood there.

"Oi," came an indignation whisper from the doorway. "Why didn't you get me before you started?"

Ron ignited his wand to see his brothers all surrounding their hand in a circle. He frowned.

He pushed himself into the circle between Charlie and one of the twins.

"Ah, I remember that day," he spoke, nonchalantly as he inspects the photo that was the cause of all the silent commotion.

It was a May afternoon, you could tell by the way the sun made the great lake seem gold against the top. A large tree with a seat-like area at the hem of the trunk was filled with a visible couple.

She had long fiery red hair that he tucked behind her ear, making her look up from sucking on her sugar quill. She smiled at his face for a second and then opened her mouth to ask him a question on the essay she was working on.

He pushed his round spectacles up his nose and looked over the parchment. He suggested something and she laughed at it.

Shaking her head she waved her _'History of Magic'_ book in front of his face.

The photo Harry made a face at the book and the glanced back down at the parchment, picked it up, suddenly crumpling it in his hands and then tossing it into the lake near a splash the giant squid ha made moments before.

Photo Ginny widened her eyes and mouth slightly, and with her hand in the air the way it was she gave the camera a 'What the hell!' type of look.

She turned and glared at her boyfriend but soon got the evil Weasley smile upon her face. She tackled a grinning Harry into the tree so they couldn't be seen anymore, then the photo replayed.

"You knew!" growled the four at once, staring disbelievingly at the youngest.

"Of course I knew, he's my best mate and she's my kid sister!" Ron huffed, he wasn't as mental as he seemed sometimes. "Plus they got together by a nice snog in front of all of Gryffindor," he scowled. He still would have preferred to Harry plainly asking her out, but understood that he probably would have just killed Harry that way.

"Excuse me?" they asked their brother in outraged voices, they had liked Harry.

"Excuse me is right!" shrieked a female, the brothers dropped the photo onto the bed next to the abandoned shoe box from their horror. None having realized how long they had been in Ginny's room.

As Ginny marched to her frozen brothers she slammed the desk drawer shut that George had left open and ripped the box off her bed, shooting an absolute furious Dave towards all her brothers.

She glanced down and saw the photo of her and Harry and snare it up quickly, slipping it back under the lid. Making an excuse to swipe at her already damp eyes as she placed the box back under her bed.

She straightened herself back up crossed her arms tightly, sending them a glare that would soon rival Molly Weasley's.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked the lot of them.

"What do you think you were doing in that photo?" asked Charlie forcefully.

"Whatever the hell I wanted to do," exclaimed Ginny, their sleeping father completely forgotten. "Now, GET. OUT!"

She managed to pull all of them out onto the landing outside her door, that was still open.

Ron went willingly as he had known, Fred and George easier as they came out of their shock and knew that Harry would be the best for her — unless he hurt her and then he wouldn't ever become a father.

Charlie was always more 'freaking out' kind of older brother so he stood, along with a still shocked Bill facing Ginny who still hadn't masked the hurt look in eyes.

"What did he do?" asked Bill, happy his wand was already in his hands for when he apparated to Privet Drive.

"He didn't do anything," Ginny huffed, trying to close her door. Charlie caught his foot between it and the frame, using his strong arms to show Ginny again.

Maybe Fred and George weren't okay with Harry dating her…

"We broke up," she answered simply, finally managing to slam the door and lock it quickly as her brothers stood dumbfounded once again.

Ron knew Ginny was crying, and he was still slightly upset with Harry for just dumping her like that.

Four older brothers slumped over Ron, asking for an explanation.

"Harry, Hermione and I are going on a mission. We aren't going back to school this year," he told them, he had planned on sharing this once Hermione got to the Burrow.

"Harry still blames himself for Sirius' death, because Voldemort lured him in by planting images inside his head. If he did that to Harry's godfather, can you imagine what they'd do to his girlfriend?" this is where Ron agreed with his mate, he didn't want Ginny getting baited either.

The twins were on Ron's and Harry's side, Bill and Charlie were, but more reluctant as they refused to forgive Harry for making their strong sister so weak.

A month later when Bill walked into Number 4 Privet Drive and saw Harry he understood and went to the side his brother's were on. He was exhausted and haunted looking, with a desperate and sad expression on his face and inside his emerald orbs.

Harry Potter would do anything for Ginny Weasley.

* * *

><p>So, what did you think?<p> 


End file.
